Liberty Walk
by xX-RainbowCatcher-Xx
Summary: "It's a liberty walk,  walk free yourself, slam the door." Finally, I had the strength to walk away from hell.-ONESHOT! NILEY!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a little one-shot I'd like to offer you ;) Think of it as a 'temporary' update. I'm still working on the next chapter of my story, 'Seasons of Love'. For those who haven't read and review it yet, please do :) Hope you like this! (P.S. –to those who like Liam Hemsworth, I do not recommend you to read this. I do not have anything against him, his character portrayal is just necessary in this fic. ENJOY!)**

**REVIEW :D**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**I'm damaged goods.

I have been for 4 years, actually.

I took a deep breath as I recall my life.

Liam and I have been dating for the past 4 years. And for the past 4 years I have been in hell. During our first year together, Liam was perfect. The complete sweetheart, a perfect gentleman, and an all around good guy. But everything changed when we entered our second year together. He started beating me up, he started cursing me, he started ordering me around, he started to treat me as _dirt._ Tears started to gather in my eyes, but I tried my best to stop them. By crying, I will feel _more _vulnerable and useless. _'And I don't even think that's possible.' _

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

'_Who's that girl?'_

Where's the old Miley? Where is the bubbly, cheerful and happy Miley? Where is the Miley who always has a big plastered smile on her face?

That's not the Miley staring up at me. The Miley staring back at me is the _broken _one. I have a big purple bruise at my back. And my cheeks were swollen due to the slap I just received awhile ago.

A single tear then escaped my eye, remembering what took place awhile ago…

_I looked at my phone in fear, but also in hope._

_Just one phone call. One phone call to a friend. _

_I took a big gulp and gathered all my courage and strength left. I picked up my phone and dialed Taylor's number._

"_Hey, Miles!" Taylor greeted cheerfully "what's up?"_

_I knew I could trust Taylor with my life. She'd trust her life to me too._

_I then started crying. I know right, pathetic?_

"_Miles, what's wrong?" Taylor asked, suddenly growing concern. I understand. I RARELY cry. The last time Taylor heard or saw me cry was when I heard Selena and Nick got together. Sure, I cry myself to sleep everynight because of Liam's abuse, but I also cry myself to sleep whenever I hear news about Nelena. Why do they have the perfect lives? I don't deserve this!_

"_I-Its L-Liam…" I stuttered, choking thru my tears._

"_What abou-" someone suddenly grabbed me by my neck._

_Liam threw my phone across the room and pushed me hard. I landed on the floor with a loud 'THUMP!'. _

"_What were you trying to do, Miley?" Liam said in a sickly sweet and innocent voice._

_I didn't answer, too weak to speak. The impact of the fall was strong, and I could feel pain from my back._

"_WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, MILEY?" Liam shouted at me._

_We were all alone in the house, my parents in a business meeting and my siblings either at school or with their friends._

_Liam then pulled my hair back, "The next time you try to do this, I will make sure that everyone who crosses your path will look at you in shame." He threatened me. I nodded mutely in response, and he slapped me hard across my cheeks. _

"_Get ready and cover up your bruises. We'll be leaving in an hour."_

My lips then trembled in disgust and anger.

The only reason why I can't tell anyone the abuse I'm going thru is because I still have even an ounce of dignity left. If ever I tell the public, everyone would be so quickly to judge me. And considering the amount of haters I already got, I'm pretty sure Liam would turn out to be the good guy.

I took a defeated sigh and proceeded on covering up my bruises. I applied foundation on my bruises, covering the purple and black marks. I then selected my outfit. A red tube top, black skinny jeans and black gladiator heels. I wore a black leathered bolero, so that the visible bruises in my back won't be expose. I wore my favorite silver dangling earrings.

Someone suddenly started banging my bathroom door. _'Liam.'_

"Hurry up, bitch. I haven't got all day." Liam shouted. I winced at the word bitch.

"Coming." I replied meekly.

I opened the door and he roughly grabbed me by the arm, leading me towards the car.

* * *

"MILEY!" a voice yelled out to me once we were inside the arena.

"Hey Tay," I greeted Taylor. She gave me a hug and I wince as she came in contact with my bruises. But of course I couldn't tell her that, so I just pretended a simple hug can't hurt me.

"What's with the call awhile ago? Are you okay?" Taylor asked concern flooding in her voice. I was a second away from telling her what really my problem is when I saw Liam's back figure. I gulped.

"I'm okay." I answered. Taylor looked at me suspiciously.

"Why were you crying then? And you mentioned Liam's name." Taylor backfired, still not believing me.

'_Time for my award winning acting skills.'_

"That was nothing. You know, lover's quarrel." I explained lamely. Taylor looked at me suspiciously, but she bought the excuse anyways.

I suddenly felt the bruises in my back aching again, so I decided to excuse myself.

"I'll go to the restroom. See you in a bit," I told Taylor, making my way over the restroom.

Once inside the restroom, I immediately close the door so that other people won't be able to walk in on me while I apply make-up on my bruises. I went over the sink and took off my bolero. I got my foundation from my purse when the reflection in mirror caught me by surprise.

'_Shit.'_

There was my other bestfriend, Demi Munroe, staring dumb struck at the bruises in my back.

I could practically see and hear her mind catching up in the events. "Does h-he…?" Demi asked me, too afraid to finish the question because she was afraid of the answer.

There's no point in denying now, so I decided to bargain with her. "Please don't tell anyone, Demi." I begged Demi, tears starting to trail down my face. I grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away from me.

"No, Miley. I love and care for you. And that son-of-a-bitch Liam has to pay." She told me with her voice filled with anger. I could see her eyes flaming. "I'm sorry, Mi." she added gently, before going out the restroom removing her arm from my grip.

Abso-fucking-lutely fantastic.

* * *

Liam dragged me across the floor, throwing me in the bed.

"YOU SLUT! WHY DID YOU TELL DEMI?" Liam roared in my face.

"I-I d-didn't t-tell her." I answered him as properly as I could, but my answer came out as a whisper.

He slapped me. Hard. "Then how did she know? Why did she suddenly confront me? Threatening to tell the world if she ever heard that I'll beat you up again."

I didn't answer this time, knowing that even if I answer him or not, he'll still beat me up.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared again, and he slapped me again. My cheeks started to sting.

I looked downward in response, too scared to meet his eyes. He then punched me in my stomach and I felt my consciousness starting to slip away. I could feel blood inside my mouth, because I kept biting my lips to keep it from trembling. I hate it when Liam sees how vulnerable I am.

He ripped my tube, and I was left with only my red bra and my leather bolero. I suddenly became aware what he was about to do, and fear and rage began to fill inside me.

My virginity is the only thing I consider precious in myself nowadays. I always envisioned myself giving away my virginity to the man I will marry. But I guess that won't be happening too soon. He then cupped my breast, and I whimpered because of the pain and shame I am feeling. Liam seems to think of the opposite. "You like that huh, you little whore?" Liam cooed.

That did it. Rage was suddenly the only thing I'm feeling, and my adrenaline was fueling me. I gathered all my strength left and I kneed his balls. He was surprise of the action, and I guessed it hurt because Liam fell off the bed. I grabbed the opportunity immediately, grabbing my car keys from the bedside table and running towards the door. I removed my gladiator heels and ran as fast as I could. I ran barefoot towards my garage, too scared that Liam would catch up to me. I hurried started the car, and in a few seconds, I zoomed off.

I took deep breaths. I saw my reflection in the rear view mirror. My eyes was bloodshot red because of my crying. My cheeks were red, and I have a black eye. I could feel another bruise and pain in my stomach because of the punch. I cleared my trail of thoughts and drove to the house of the person I'd risk my life just to be with.

Finally arriving at his house-err…mansion, I hesitantly went out the car. A million doubts entered my head, but what the hell. I'm screwed as it is.

I stole a glance at my feet and saw that it was bleeding profusely because I was barefoot.

I pushed his doorbell with my trembling my hands, and I waited for a few minutes.

Someone finally opened the door and he screamed.

"MILEY?" he shouted worriedly.

"Nick…" I trailed, and all pain and shame that I feel immediately crushed into me. It only took a second for me to fall into his arms, and everything went black.

But deep down I knew, this is the first step in my liberty walk.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO! :D Hope you like it. I do recommend buying Miley's new album, Can't Be Tamed. I really enjoyed. My most favorite songs are Every Rose Has It's Thorns, Two More Lonely People and Liberty Walk.**

**REVIEW ;) **


End file.
